The Fucks of Noah Fuckerman, I mean Puckerman
by Natsu.Reita
Summary: Durante un episodio sucedido en la sala del coro, Noah Puckerman empieza a experimentar una serie de pensamientos -desviados- desafortunados sobre su mejor amigo, Sam Evans. "No es nada", se dice así mismo. Pero dos meses después, Puck estaba seguro que no fue así.


**Título:** The Fucks of Noah Fuckerman, I mean Puckerman  
**Capítulo**: 1/?  
**Personajes**: Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman  
**Pairing:** Suck/Spuck (Crack!Pairing)  
**Rating:** PG (Por ahora)  
**Word Count:** 1.395  
**Summary:** Durante un episodio sucedido en la sala del coro, Noah Puckerman empieza a experimentar una serie de pensamientos -desviados-desafortunados sobre su mejor amigo, Sam Evans. "No es nada", se dice así mismo. Pero dos meses después, Puck estaba seguro que no fue así.  
**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes mostrados aquí me pertenecen, a menos que indique lo contrario. Al igual que los lugares, instituciones, negocios y/o otras organizaciones expresadas aquí. Todo le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a Fox. Excepto la historia, de esa si tomo responsabilidad.  
**Notas del autor:** Dedicado a Kniveth, quien me inculca la pareja a posta. Además que me dió el creativo título. Les aviso dos cosas: Primero, esta historia no está beteada, por lo que pueden conseguirse errores/horrores ortográficos, gramática, redacción u narración. Segundo, me cuesta actualizar, así que no esperen mucho de esta historia. Y recuerden, los reviews son amor.

* * *

El sol de medio día dejaba caer sus rayos por el espacioso campo. Pasó su mano por su frente, deshaciéndose de las numerosas gotas de sudor que caían lentamente. Era el último entrenamiento de la temporada, y por ende el más agotador. Pronto comenzarían los juegos regionales, y su entrenadora no había dudado en prepararlos de la mejor manera, o de la peor, según sus ojos. El resto del equipo ya se había dirigido a las duchas, a una velocidad casi de huida. Tendrían una reunión luego de que terminasen, para discutir los últimos detalles de sus planes para las jugadas. Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes se quedaron ahí. Puck viendo a la distancia, y Sam aún corriendo medio campo, a pesar de que se le veía cansado, casi a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento.

En un gruñido cansado, se dejó caer en el pasto, el cual se hallaba húmedo y fresco, para su suerte. Entrecerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando darle una vista al interminable y despejado cielo, pero la fuerte soleada le hizo imposible su tarea. Resignado, cerró sus ojos, dejándose reposar bajo el ardiente día. Lograba escuchar el repetitivo sonido de los pasos de su compañero e incluso su agitada respiración, aunque lo creyese muy lejos de donde estaba. Frunció el ceño, y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. _"Futbol, videojuegos, chicas…" _dijo ausentemente en su mente, mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos el pantanoso césped.

Podría decirse que en los últimos meses todo había sido un pequeño infierno personal en sus pensamientos. Era algo vergonzoso de admitir, incluso a sí mismo, pero se había rendido hace una semana atrás, cuando la situación había sido muy obvia incluso para él. Esa vergonzosa verdad tenía incluso nombre, apellido e imagen. Tenía una sonrisa, tenía unos hermosos ojos y una carismática actitud. Sí, Noah Puckerman había comenzado a interesarse en su amigo, y eso le jodía como no tienen idea.

No había sido inmediato. No fue que un día se hallaba sentado en el salón de coro, mientras Rachel daba sus interminables discursos, iniciándose así una discusión entre todos contra ella. No es que se hubiese hallado ajeno a su entorno, y se hubiese fijado en el rubio, y lo encontrase diferente. No es como si su sonrisa burlona, que se formó en su rostro luego de ver como Santana comenzaba a librar inentendibles insultos y en español hacía la "estrella principal", la encontrara tan atractiva de repente. ¿Y qué Puck, extremadamente shockeado, hubiese huido inmediatamente de ahí, dejando atrás un montón de desconcertadas miradas? No, eso tampoco había sucedido. Aunque si recuerda haberse ido temprano ese día, convenciéndose de que tal vez había sido el clima, o algún síndrome de abstinencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con una chica, luego que Lauren le dejara abandonado junto al Glee Club. Si mal no recordaba, había salido esa noche con una de las Cheerios.

Luego de ese "accidente", Sam le había llamado preocupado, preguntándole si algún familiar había fallecido, o si había fallado de nuevo en alguna de clase de geometría. Como era de esperarse, la verdadera historia nunca salió de sus labios. Un poco dudoso, invento una vana excusa que incluso ahora no recordaba. No podía decirle la verdad. ¿Cuál verdad, de todas maneras? Realmente no había sucedido nada ese día, sólo fue un fugaz pensamiento, incitado posiblemente por el mismo estrés del Glee Club. Era eso, y nada más.

Pero ahora, dos meses después, Puck estaba seguro que no era así.

Sintió un repentino alivio en su rostro cuando la luz dejó de caerle directamente, hace unos minutos que había dejado de escuchar el lejano trote, y ahora la agitada respiración se había hecho más audible. Hizo una mueca y abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándoselo ahí, inclinado, frente de él con esa estúpida sonrisa adornando su cara.

"¿Te quedaste dormido?"

"No." cortó tajantemente, mientras descansaba su antebrazo en su cara, obligándose a no verle.

"¿Seguro? Parecías algo inquieto. Pensé que soñabas."

"Estoy bien, Sam."

"Está bien" Frunció el ceño no muy convencido, y se retiro de su vista. Sin embargo la sensación de alivio de Puck no duró mucho tiempo, al sentir como el rubio se recostaba a su lado. Soltó un suspiro exasperado, mirando minalmente de reojo.

"¿No deberías irte a duchar o…?"

"Tú también deberías."

"¿Estás esperando por mí? Muy halagador, pero preferiría ducharme solo…"

"La verdad es que quería hablar contigo" El tono decisivo, su mirada fija y esa específica selección de palabras lo pusieron alerta. Su corazón a andar rápidamente y sintió su boca secarse. Como si hubiese sido descubierto. ¿Había sido descubierto? Carraspeó una o dos veces, regresando su mirada hacia arriba, al cielo, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

"Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Del amor" Respondió decidido, aun manteniendo el mismo tono de voz grave. No supo si los ojos desmesurados y la rápida tensión que se formó en su cuerpo pasaron como desapercibidos para Sam. No es que pudiese disimular de todos modos.

"… ¿Amor?"

"Necesito un consejo de amor"

"Vale" Pronunció inseguro, aún sin dirigirle la mirada "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Hay una persona que… Me gusta. Una persona… esa…"

"Al grano, Samuel."

"Espera…" Frunció sus labios, en un gesto de molestia. Había un evidente nerviosismo y titubeo en sus palabras, pero eso podría significar nada. Sabía lo tonto que podría ser Sam, y mucho más si estaba enamorado "Esta persona cualquiera, podría decirse que era mi amiga, y de un día para otro me empezó a gustar. Es extraño, pero es genial, Noah. De repente sus miradas, sus expresiones y sus palabras comenzaron a tener otro significado para mí. Y cuando me di cuenta, ya no podía evitarlo. Me he enamorado."

"Genial ¿Y el problema es?"

"Que es un amor imposible, o eso creo" Exhalo tristemente, recostándose de nuevo en el suelo, imitando la postura de Puck.

No hablaron más durante unos minutos, siendo acompañados por el único sonido de la brisa que chocaban con los árboles. El moreno se había quedado sin palabras. Y el rubio probablemente pensó que Noah estaba pensando en la solución a sus problemas, aunque no podría estar más lejos de la realidad. "_No puedo ni hallar la solución a los propios_" pensó amargamente, mientras rogaba porque todo esto fuera una broma del mal gusto. Por su bien tenía que serlo. Una pregunta carcomía en su mente, una pregunta que en realidad no quería decir, pero debía. Y probablemente Sam tampoco quería escucharla. Si bien en todo su discurso no nombro a nadie en específico, e incluso pareció ser cuidadoso en tan poco revelar el _sexo _de la persona en sí, eso sólo podía significar que no quería decirlo. O tal vez su selección de palabras fueron totalmente al azar, y la incógnita no fue más que una casualidad. Como sea, habían hecho efecto en Noah, quisiera o no.

"¿Quién es…? ¿Quién es esa persona?" Sam sonrió, o al menos eso pensó oír. Sus manos de apoyaron del suelo, haciéndolo levantarse. Ahora se encontraba mirándole directamente, aún con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Abrió sus labios, apuntó de pronunciar, sin embargo su voz se vio callada por un gran pitido que venía del edificio más cercano. Era Beast, ordenándoles a ambos que "movieran sus jodidos traseros de ahí, o recibirían otra sanción". El rubio se levantó por completo, le ofreció la mano a su compañero para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, y ambos se dirigieron al vestuario. A pesar de que no le oyó, Noah no insistió más. Y aquella conversa quedó ahí, en el aire, en el campo de práctica, y no volvió a relucir entre los dos chicos.

_Por su propio bien._


End file.
